Summer Memory
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: AxL Sequel to 'My Little Princess' Athrun visits Lacus before he leaves for ZAFT and both take a trip down memory lane.


_**Summer Memory  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED.  
**

**_Author's notes_**: Sorry for the long delay of posting this sequel. The PC went haywire and when my sister had it fixed, ALL of my documents were deleted! It wasn't even saved by the back-up system! And yes, I AM VERY,VERY PISSED OFF.

FYI, the fic's title is named one of melody's songs entitled, of course, as **_'Summer Memory'_**. melody is a jpop singer. The song is the jazz and blues type, the kind of song you'd listen to on a windy, Sunday afternoon for relaxing. It's a really nice song, very euphonic, and melody's voice is great. Download the song if you haven't heard it before. I recommend it.

This fic was inspired by the song 'I Wanna Go to a Place...', one of GS Destiny's ending songs sung by Rie Fu. If you know of a site that has its romaji and english translation, please tell me...

**Warning: Lacus OOCness & hyperness. Athrun OOCness as well.**

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**_

Athrun composed himself as he stood in front of the entrance to the Clyne Mansion, a small bouquet in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doorbell. The butler opened the door, letting him in.

"Athrun!" came the cheerful voice of the Lacus Clyne. She bounded down the stairs towards her fiancé, who was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Due to excess excitement, she jumped as she was only a few steps away from him with arms outstretched. Athrun, caught off guard, seemed mortified, his eyes widening as he, with arms wide open, motioned to catch her. It was not enough, however, as he gave way to the force of her impact, sending the two of them falling on the floor, resounding a loud thud with Lacus on top of him.

The butler closed the front door. "I shall have tea prepared in a while." And left the two sprawled on the floor to proceed to the kitchen.

"Itai," was all Athrun could say as Lacus rose up a little to have a look at his face.

"Why did you do that! Do you want to break your neck!" Athrun spoke in a rather frustrated but worried way.

Lacus only gave him a wide grin. "But you caught me!"

"That's not the point! No one in their right mind would do that!" he reprimanded.

Her face became expressionless, as if his words hurt her and for a moment, he was afraid he might've. But then her face broke again into the same grin she wore before.

"Demo, I'm alright, aren't I?"

Athrun let his head fall back to the floor and sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, you are, but I'm not. And my back agrees with me."

The naive songstress blinked and tilted her head. "Athrun, are you alright?" he lifted his head, looking dumbfounded, and let his head fall back as he sighed yet again.

"Ahem." The two looked sideways to the source of the sound. It was the butler, clearing his throat.

"Shall I bring the tea to the garden or should I leave it here?" It was then that Athrun noticed that Lacus was sitting on his stomach. He immediately rose from his position on the floor as soon as she got off him.

"We'll have tea in the garden, thank you." she said to the butler with a smile. Athrun stood beside her, unable to contain the heat in his cheeks.

"Athrun, are you sick? You look like you have a fever." Lacus placed her palm on his forehead, which made him even redder. The butler, before leaving, could've sworn he saw steam coming out of the young lad's ears.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**_

"These are for you, Lacus." Athrun held out the bouquet, his cheeks slightly pink.

"They're beautiful! I love sunflowers!" Lacus took the flowers graciously, inhaling its scent. She set it down the table after a while.

"They're fresh from Mother's garden."

"I see..." she breathed in the sunflowers' aroma once more.

"I'm glad you came, Athrun. It's been some time since you last visited. How have you been lately?" Lacus inquired as she poured tea for him.

"I'm alright. Training has been stressful as is expected from Le Creuset, but it's nothing I can't handle." He said as he hooked his forefinger to the handle of the cup, contemplating as he stared at the liquid within. Rau Le Creuset's elite team of four, made up of him, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol, had been given leave for the day before the start of their first major mission. Le Creuset had advised them to go see their loved ones and friends since this special mission was dangerous. Lacus immediately came to his mind so as soon as they were dismissed, he then headed to the Clyne estate.

"Your teammates are Joule-san, Elsman-san, and Armafi-san, am I right?" He nodded.

"How are they?"

"They're fine, but..." he sweatdropped. "I seem to infuriate Yzak more when I became the captain." he laughed sheepishly.

"But I'm sure everything will work out, neh?"

He sighed. "I hope so." he said before drinking his tea.

There was silence between them for a while as they drank tea before he spoke:

"Your debut album is a success. The tickets were sold out for your first live performance. How does it feel to be famous and have your face everywhere?" He asked her with his cheek resting on a fist, glee dancing in his eyes teasingly.

She giggled. "Well... It's nice, I guess."

He blinked. "Nice? That's a strange answer."

She shrugged. "I just really love singing and I appreciate that they like my songs."

"Are you planning another performance?"

Lacus smiled. "Yes, actually."

His ears perked up. "Really? When?" He asked, obviously interested. Any Coordinator would be.

He remembered the time when Lacus came to see him when he was newly appointed in the Le Creuset team. Her surprise visit caused a fuss among the ZAFT soldiers asking for autographs and pictures. It took some time, however for them to get rid of the overenthusiastic fans and finally have some privacy of their own. Well, not really, since he introduced her to Yzak, Dearka and Nicol. It turns out the three were also fans of the songstress, though Yzak tried to hide it. Athrun and Lacus never really were able to talk alone. Dearka was pretty talkative, obviously excited while Nicol shyly asked for her autograph, which she gladly gave. Yzak just listened to whatever Dearka had to say, never trying to engage in a conversation with her or asking for an autograph, though Yzak did blush as she shook his hand when Athrun introduced her to him. He was the one who seemed most affected when he told them they were engaged. Yzak seemed angry at him most of the time afterwards, always declaring that he would beat Athrun. He suspected that Lacus was one of the reasons for it (or rather, **THE** reason).

"I joined the Memorial committee. I'm planning on performing for the memorial of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy."

His face fell as he averted his gaze. "I-I won't be able to go..."

"It's alright," she reached across to rest her hand upon his. "I'll go for you too."

He looked down at the table, looking ashamed.

"I'm sure Auntie would understand." Lacus seemed to have sensed his guilt. He looked at her, surprise evident in his face. How was it that she could be so oblivious of some things and yet could read him like a book...?

"I'm also worried for you. The Earth Alliance might sabotage the memorial service."

"You shouldn't think about the worst. I'm sure the Naturals know how it feels losing loved ones. They know how to respect the dead."

"They obviously weren't thinking that when they attacked Junius Seven. And... and I wouldn't know what to do if anything were to happen to you too..." he trailed off, eyes cast downwards.

"Don't worry, Athrun." she squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Do you remember the time when you told me you enlisted in ZAFT? I was so scared about what might happen to you that I asked you to quit but you told me you I shouldn't worry because you'll be alright. So now, I'm telling you not to worry because I will be alright." Athrun felt her hand that was holding his tremble slightly. She let go and stood to gaze at the flourishing garden.

"Thinking about you going to fight a war... it scared me." Lacus' voice became soft. Was it sadness that he heard in her voice? He had never seen this side of Lacus before. Her back was facing him, her hands clasped behind, so he couldn't see the melancholy expression on her face, though her voice betrayed her. "Especially the thought... that you might not come back."

Her words struck him. He didn't know she felt that way. "Lacus..."

A breeze blew by, drifting sakura petals towards them. Lacus' long tresses swayed in the wind. "The cherry blossom is in bloom..." she said, breaking the gap between them. "It was just like this day when we first met..."

A single petal found its way to Athrun's tea, floating upon the liquid's surface.

"I'm going there. Catch me if you can!" Lacus suddenly took off in the direction of the cherry blossom tree. She twirled and whirled, dancing with the sakura petals to the music of the wind, her delighted laughter ringing in the air. Athrun had by then stood up from his seat, watching her pirouette dance with the sakura petals accompanying her. He just stood some distance away from her, gazing, enraptured by her. This was another side of Lacus that he witnessed, a side that she showed only to him. That simple, happy side of hers that beguiled him, not the demure, polite personality she always showed others. The tea they shared earlier lay forgotten on the table.

Yes, he had so many things he wanted to know about her: her sides, her expressions, her feelings. He wanted to know everything about her. And he wanted to protect her and keep that smile of hers on her face always.

"Come on, Athrun." She held out her hand to him, a blissful smile on her face. He looked surprised at her outstretched hand. A small smile crossed his face and he shortened the distance between them. Shyly, he held Lacus' hand. Her smile grew wider as he grasped her hand and allowed her to pull him to the direction of the cherry blossom tree. As they got to the base of the trunk, she plopped down on the grass and patted the space by her side, motioning for him to sit. He did so, and sat next to her with one leg stretched with the other propped up and observed the pink canopy above.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she commented, head tilted upwards, watching the pink petals looming above.

"Yes, it is." he said, his lips curving into a smile as his eyes averted to gaze at her serene countenance before going back to the Sakura tree.

A companionable silence developed between them until she spoke: "Athrun, turn around." He did as she demanded even though he had no idea why. He was a bit taken aback when he felt her back leaning against his. Unbeknownst to them, they were both in the same position: leaning at each other's backs with their hands propped up at their side for support.

She was always so full of surprises; one minute she's this and the next, she's that, like having split personalities. And right now, it seemed to Athrun that she was feeling somewhat playful. He didn't know that he was the only person she could show her playful and mischievous side without feeling unladylike. She always felt comfortable in his company. She could always loosen up when he was around.

Lacus suddenly giggled out of the blue. "What's so funny?" Athrun asked, curious of that little burst of laughter.

"Do you remember our first date, Athrun?" his cheeks turned a little pink. How could he forget?

"Why do you ask?"

She let out a laugh. "I remember we were going to have dinner by ourselves at this first class restaurant. You were wearing a suit and you had a bouquet of flowers for me when you picked me up." this resulted in another giggle, "I didn't know which was redder: the roses or your face!"

Athrun turned red with embarrassment at the memory. He had been so nervous that time; it was his first date after all. All of his most embarrassing moments were compiled in that single day. By the end of their date, when he had taken her home, she suddenly burst out laughing. She laughed so hard until her sides ached and her eyes were watering. That was the first time he had seen her truly laugh.

"Lacus! It's not funny!"

It was a bit difficult but she was able to suppress her mirth. The memory of their first date never failed to make her laugh.

"Remember when I fell on you from this tree?"

"Of course. Our parents were supposed to introduce us. This is the exact spot where you fell on me."

She giggled at the memory. "Looks like it."

"Somehow, you are the cause of my back pains." he said dramatically, even sighing for effect.

"But you are the root of it. You promised to catch me if I fell or just land on you remember? You vowed on a branch of this very same tree." she retaliated teasingly. Afterwards, both just laughed.

"The fair _Hime_ and her loyal _Samurai_, is that it?"

She chuckled. "In a way, yes."

"So tell me, my fair hime. Have I done what I have sworn?"

"You have done your duty well, my loyal samurai." Both were sent into another fit of laughter once more and lapsed into a pleasant silence again.

These were moments with Lacus that he treasured. Though there was no exchange of words, there was somewhat a kind of understanding and empathy in their silence. Slowly and timidly, he inched his hand towards hers. Their little fingers touched, conveying warm tingles, yet she did not flinch nor move away.

"Athrun?"

"What is it, La--" Athrun's sentence was cut off as he suddenly found himself leaning on air. He was lying on the green grass in an instant.

A mischievous giggling rang from the songstress. Lacus' head loomed into view above him, her long hair casting a pink curtain. He didn't know whether to frown or laugh at her current prank.

He settled instead with an exasperated smirk. "You are very sneaky, Lacus Clyne."

She only laughed more as she laid next to him, her head parallel to his. A serene silence once again filled the air about them. The two were content with watching the sakura tree's canopy above.

"I'm glad you're my fiancé. I couldn't ask for more." This unexpected statement from her caused Athrun's cheeks to flush. He beamed a secret smile, his heart feeling light, like wings were fluttering in his chest.

"Athrun?" Lacus spoke quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Right now, at this moment... I'm happy."

Athrun was rendered speechless. His eyes looked sideways but he could not see her face.

"I'm happy... being with you."

Athrun smiled before turning back to gaze at the sakura petals. "Me too. I like being with you."

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**_

"It's your first visit since you joined ZAFT and you're leaving already? At least stay for dinner." Lacus pouted for effect.

"I'd love to, but Father expects me to be home at dinner. Gomenasai." Athrun said apologetically, preferring to stay longer in his songstress's company.

Lacus shook her head. "I understand. This will be a good time for you to talk with Uncle don't you think?"

Athrun looked away. "I guess so..." The truth was, his father commanded him (Patrick Zala is, after all, his superior) to be home by dinner because they had things to discuss about tomorrow's operation. Ever since his mother's death, they had never had a decent conversation as father and son.

He was snapped out of his brooding when he felt Lacus place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Lacus said with an encouraging smile as she pulled away. Athrun's cheeks were burning.

"It's getting late; you wouldn't want to keep Uncle waiting now, do you?" The sun was setting, creating a flaming canvas of the sky.

"Y-yes..." Athrun got a hold of himself, even though his blush still hadn't ceased. "I'll visit whenever I can." He walked to his car and opened the door of the driver's side, getting in. He could see Lacus waving at him by the doorsteps of the Clyne mansion. He paused for a while, biting on his lip, contemplating.

_'I'll do it...'_ he decided.

Lacus was surprised when Athrun got out of his car and walked towards her.

"Did you forget something, Athrun?" she inquired him as he stopped in front of her.

"Ah, well... something like that. Yes, I did forget something." Athrun placed his hands on her shoulders.

_'It's now or never...'_ he thought as he leaned towards her. But Athrun was finding it extremely difficult. His hands were beginning to feel clammy, and he was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. He wanted this moment to be perfect more than anything else but he felt like he was going to ruin it.

"Ath-run...?" their faces were just inches apart. Just then, Lacus closed her eyes and leaned a bit closer. He finally filled the gap between them, his lips upon her soft, cherry lips.

It was their first kiss, and it felt like bliss. Athrun wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer, while his free hand caressed her cheek as he tasted her sweet lips. Simple, but sweet; ephemeral, but perfect. It seemed like time stopped for a brief moment to capture that memory and engrave it in their minds. They pulled away, both blushing.

"Thank you for visiting me today, Athrun." she said shyly, eyes downcast while twirling a lock of hair with a finger to calm her palpitating heart.

"I should be thanking you." Athrun replied, eyes darting from her to the side, his cheeks red. Without warning, he kissed her cheek, rendering her immobile with surprise and causing her to stare at his handsome face that was still red like hers.

"Well then, I guess I better get going."

Lacus nodded. "Uncle shouldn't be kept waiting."

Athrun got on his car and started to back up. Lacus went down the steps to wave at him. Before leaving the premises, he stuck his head out the window and waved to her before driving off.

He recalled his promise to her when they were little:

"_**Alright then! You're my Little Princess and I'm your Knight who will protect you!"**_

"_**I'll be down there to catch you."**_

"…_**Then you can just land on me!" **_

_'You fell on me but I'm the one who fell for you...'_ thought Athrun.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**_

_I wanna go to a place where I can say_

_that I'm alright and I'm staying there with you._

_I wanna know if there could be any way_

_that there's no light, and I'm safe and sound with you._

_And every time I look, I thought you were gone _

_but it was just my imagination._

_I don't see it anymore 'cause I see thru you now..._

-**_I Wanna Go to a Place_**; Rie Fu

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**_

**_A/n_**: Whew, I finally finished this sequel. Now I can start with another AxL. Watch out for it... Nyweyz, Athrun and Lacus were destined for each other, as is stated in Ep. 29 in GSD. Thank you, **_ahib_**, for telling me! I bought GS Destiny VCDs but only 30 episodes were available. All the AC moments were making me pissed off. And Cagalli sounds like a guy!

BTW, if you know a site where there is the **romaji and english translation **of **_'I Wanna Go to a Place...' _**the 3rd ending song of GS Destiny sung by **_Rie fu_**, please tell me in a review but **don't type the http and slashes along with the www **coz the site will not appear in the review. **_THANK YOU!_**

At last, now I will be able to start another AxL fic. And this time, it's not a one-shot. hohohoho o

_**I would also like to thank all the reviewers of 'My Little Princess'. This is for all the AxL fans out there! Write more AxL fics coz' there are just a couple of 'em here...**_

_**Athrun&Lacus forever...**_


End file.
